Moments with Sango
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: A collection of Miroku/Sango moments from the anime & manga.
1. Encounter

_Disclaimer: I have neither the talent, experience, creativity, imagination, nor the ability to possess anything belonging to the Rumiko Takahashi Empire. _

**A/N's**: It's my intention to focus on certain anime & manga moments for our favorite Mir/San couple. This chapter is my adaptation of episode 25 "Naraku's Insidious Plot". Segments posted under this title are based solely from Miroku's POV. Read, enjoy and please be gentle, this is my first time.

**Chapter one: Encounter **

"_Why not follow your nose, Inuyasha?"_

Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha and I finally located the demon slayers village only to find it had been brutally attacked and destroyed by a horde of demons. The villagers had all been slaughtered; it appeared no one was spared to answer the questions we sought.

Inuyasha and I buried the remains and I said prayer over the victims. It was here that we found Myouga accompanied by a two tailed youkai cat, Kirara. He quickly filled us in on what has occurred and informed us of a cave outside the village that may have a connection to the Shikon Jewel.

We made haste to the limestone cave, but a barrier had been placed at the caves opening and even with Myouga's guidance we were unable to gain entry. Our quest to obtain about the origin of the Shikon no Tama seemed at a dead end. Our last resort was to rely on Inuyasha's delicate senses.

"I can't smell anything from here!" was his frustrated response.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash and we turned in the direction of the sound. Something was rapidly approaching and struck with a force that shred the forest on impact.

Inuyasha moved to protect Kagome. She was holding Kirara whose ears twitched in alert but otherwise appeared unperturbed. Shippo clung tightly to my robes as I tried to identify the source of the commotion.

A large object came hurtling forward; we barley managed to duck as it flew overhead, twirled then rebounded in the direction from where it came.

As the debris from the fallen foliage and slivered wood cleared, we were able to get a look at our assailant. In the clearing ahead stood a lone figure who deftly caught the odd shaped flying disk with ease. The fighter was tall, lean and slightly muscular; indicating years of intense training. A skilled warrior; it was obvious in the fighters ability to control such a weapon. On closer inspection I realized our attacker was a woman. Yes…definitely a woman and I quickly became fascinated.

My gaze traveled from the flat, soft-soled, boot encased feet, moved upwards to a pair of well developed calves to her sculptured thighs. I can't recall, but I may have stopped breathing at this point. My eyes continued their journey to curvaceous hips to a tapered waist. I blinked…attempting to clear my mind of the images causing this cursed hand to twitch in response.

I was well aware of movement and conversation around me but, I had to continue my evaluation of her person. In matters such as these, I'm known to be thorough.

Her breasts were sufficiently endowed that no amount of binding could detract from. The mandarin collar of her form fitting outfit only emphasized that fact. With difficulty, I tore my eyes away to search her face; I was disappointed as it was partially covered by some sort of mask. Her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail which whipped fiercely behind her. My dissatisfaction at not being able to see her face was short-lived as I looked into a pair of magnificent brown eyes. The tumultuous orbs were filled with a determined rage and, unfortunately, leveled directly at us. Her glare was hypnotic and I felt myself drawn to those eyes. I continued to stare but sensed something was wrong; but what?

"Are you Inuyasha?" she spat.

The soft spoken accusation and Myouga's response broke through my reverie. "You must not fight her, Inuyasha!"

The flea vassals request fell on deaf ears. Noticing the fighters resolve and knowing Inuyasha's stubbornness; I knew it was unavoidable. I watched mesmerized as the fighter again prepared to hurl her weapon. Inuyasha unleashed the Tetsaiga from its sheath; the duel began. So…there is another "human" ready and willing to take on Inuyasha in battle. I reluctantly found myself admiring her skills and knowledge of weaponry; not only her physique. Her movements were fluid motion as the name Myouga called her would suggest.

"We've got to do something about her weapon!" Kagome's cry once again brought me out of my musings.

I unraveled the prayer from my hand to open the Kazaana; to aid in the defeat of my "angel of vengeance"…Sango!

**A/N's**: This effort was really a brain strain. Please keep in mind; if you decide to review

I may know how to dance but I can't do the Tango.

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Iggy-Essence of Angst for her ideas, POF for the motivation and to Jasmine; who I promised if you made it thru the academy you would see my name in print. I'm proud of you! **


	2. Disclosure

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…especially Inuyasha!

**A/N'S: **This is my version of episode 26, "Secret of the Jewel of the Four Souls Revealed".

In most fanfics I've read Sango has worries about Miroku seeing her scarred back. Personally, I think Miroku has seen it. Who else could have taken care of that wound? There weren't any other folks around; I can't see Inuyasha doing that; or Shippo or Myouga for that matter. In a scene where Kagome & Sango are at a hot spring, Kagome seems shocked at seeing the scar. That only leaves Miroku or Kilala, take your pick.

**Chapter two: ** **Disclosure **

"_**Leave her alone and let her rest awhile, I guarantee that will be the best medicine." **_

Inuyasha had been ranting all morning. We have been in what remained of the demon slayers village for about 10 days now and we were becoming restless.

"…we've got to find Naraku's castle." Inuyasha was still arguing. "I'm gonna see if she remembers anything!"

That…struck a nerve! Inuyasha's persistence was starting to get annoying. I wanted to get to Naraku just as much as he, but I would not allow him to bother Sango. I acted on impulse; I picked up a piece of firewood and launched it at Inuyasha.

BONK!

"Hey, what ya do that for!"

He just didn't understand. Kagome and I took care of Sango; her wounds would heal in time, but the one on her back concerned me the most. It was a long, deep and jagged scar; the majority of the damaged was done when the weapon was removed from her back. This would never heal properly; she would bear this mark and its significance for the rest of her life.

I never allowed Kagome to see or treat this wound, whether it was because I was sensitive to Kagome's newly acquired skills with medicinal herbs or maybe it was something more.

I had listened to Sango's agonized cries; calling out to her father and the others in her sleep. Her suffering touched me deeply and gave me another reason to put an end to Naraku's treachery. Sango was healing physically, we wouldn't know about her mental state until she had fully recovered.

"Guys, she's awake!" Kagome came running into the courtyard.

"About damned time!" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome's threat hung in the air.

I picked up my staff and hurried away from the bickering two. There were more important matters to attend to. As I approached Sango's hut I felt an excitement growing within me; just being able to talk with her seemed only to intensify that feeling.

I entered the hut to find Sango struggling to get up. I spared a brief second of animosity towards Naraku for reducing her to this. That emotion was quickly overcome by another…the need to protect. I swore right then, if she stayed with us or not, I would do whatever necessary to ease her suffering.

Sango's shoulders tensed as she either heard or sensed a presence behind her. I cautiously approached and placed my hands on her shoulders, careful to avoid her wound. I shifted her into a sitting position, then reluctantly released my hold on her. Her head turned in my direction; her eyes grew wide. I'm positive mine mirrored her response. Kami! She was more beautiful than I imagined.

Finally able to put her features together…the first time I saw her part of her face was covered by the mask she wore; only her flashing eyes were visible. During her convalescence; her eyes were closed but the rest of her face was fully exposed. Nothing prepared me for the combination…Sango was stunning!

I must have smiled in acknowledgement as she responded, tentatively, with one of her own. I truly believe I was lost at that point.

It was agreed, after a talk with Kagome, Sango would accompany us to the limestone cave. We traveled together with Inuyasha carrying Sango piggy-back (lucky dog). I would have taken on this task with great pleasure, but Kagome thought otherwise. I'll admit to being a little offended, after all, I know how to behave and when to choose my moments.

Kagome knew I was a little put out and thought that was the reason I walked at the rear of the group. Truth is…I had a terrific view of Sango's nicely rounded derriere; the fabric of her yukata pulled tight because of her position on Inuyasha's back. I was thoroughly enjoying myself…heck, Inuyasha couldn't have all the fun.

Once inside the cave we learned the history of the priestess, Midoriko and her connection to the Shikon no Tama. Sango's soft melodious voice washed over me and I found my voice joining hers in the tale of the "Jewel of the Four Souls".

"Are you keeping up with me, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"No, not really!" he responded looking totally perplexed.

I smiled inwardly at this as Sango and I continued our explanation. I just couldn't resist teasing Inuyasha, his impatience earlier and the fact he got the opportunity to carry Sango made it necessary. I wasn't jealous; was I?

It was then that realized …each time Sango was in pain, each time she cried out a name in anguish or squirmed in discomfort from my doctoring, I would soothe her by saying…

"It's alright; I'll take care of you."

And, that's exactly what I vowed to do.

**More A/N's:** I would love to hear your responses.


	3. Intention

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Authors Notes: ** I just could not resist the opportunity to attempt a version of the beginning of episode 27 "Lake of the Evil Water God". Ya know, the very first time Miroku was able to "cop-a-feel" or rather grope Sango. After reviewing the ending scene, I realized it was going to be a game of cat & mouse with these two.

**Review Responses:**

**Iggy-Essence of Angst: **What da ya mean, "What Ideas?" I have some…well, I have a few. Seriously, your review means a lot to me. As you well know, not every episode of Mir/San is carefree, romantic or comedic. Hope you'll stick around for the angst, I'm sure I'm gonna need some of your expertise in that area.

**Gundamjunkierx78:** I can't believe I made someone's favorites list, I feel so honored. Thank You!

**Citadel:** Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad you felt Miroku was genuine. I must have a little of his character because I seem to find his thoughts somewhat easy to write. Don't worry; I plan to keep this going.

**Veglma:** I'm glad you're enjoying this, and yes…I promise to keep Inuyasha very much in character.

**Gimpyslair:** I'm a sucker for Mir/San moments too! (Sighs) Thank you for the review.

**Xxxroxyxxx:** I agree; moments for this couple are usually an "incomplete thought" in the anime. We seem to get a lot of woulda', shoulda', coulda', - know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 3: Intention**

"**_I know you're hungry for revenge, but you must be patient." _**

We sat near a cliff overlooking the valley trying to determine our next destination. We also needed to rest and reorganize our situation. Kagome and Inuyasha were closer to the edge, both watching out for the young fox demons return. Shippo had transformed into balloon form and sent to scout the area for signs of Naraku. Sango was asked to remain with us; surprisingly it was Inuyasha who extended the invitation.

"You wanna hunt down that Naraku creep too, right?" he said. "So why don't ya just join us for a while?"

Kagome and I turned expectantly towards Sango. She appeared somewhat in a daze but responded with a stoic "Hmph!" This roused Inuyasha even more.

"You could at least show some enthusiasm for my offer!" he smirked. "Besides…you're all alone now, so you've got nothin' to lose by taggin' along with us."

Leave it to Inuyasha to overstep his bounds. Sango's head slowly turned in his direction and met the hanyou's glare head on. As I was closest to Sango, I could have sworn I heard a growl emit from her throat; her whole body tensed.

This was going downhill fast and I felt it necessary to intervene before things got out of hand. Inuyasha's aggressiveness was clearly getting under Sango's skin. Despite her calm demeanor, something hinted she was ready to explode.

"He's right!" I announced, capturing the groups attention.

"To be honest, I don't think we have to chase Naraku. If we keep collecting the jewel shards, he'll eventually come to us."

Sango seemed to relax, although she continued to glare at Inuyasha. I stepped into her line of vision, kneeled before her and looked deep into her eyes. I could almost feel the tension leave her and the intensity in those beautiful brown eyes soften as she returned my gaze. My attempt to keep her focused on me and not Inuyasha worked.

It pleased me to know I could accomplish this with Sango. Her spirit was strong and to back down was probably not in her nature. We had to remember she had already been through so much; battered emotionally as well as physically. It would take time, but she had to learn to trust us.

"Please believe me, Sango." I spoke low and soothingly. "I understand how you feel."

"Thank you," she said softly, her eyes intense on mine.

There it was again, that…that feeling I couldn't quite describe. Each time I was with Sango this happened. I only knew I wanted her to be happy, to see her smile. Not that small tilt of her lips when Shippo was acting the imp or lowering her head allowing her hair to conceal a much broader version (usually reserved when Kagome decided to "sit" Inuyasha), but a real smile.

Intense pressure on the back of my hand interrupted my thoughts and I then realized Sango was still speaking.

"…is it necessary to keep stroking my legs while you talk?"

"Eh!"

I looked down at my hands, they were on her outer thighs, and my fingers were indeed tracing patterns from the sides of her knees up to mid-thigh and back again.

Kami! I wasn't conscience of doing this, but nor was I sorry. Not even the material of her yukata could detract from the pleasurable sensations coursing through my fingers.

I looked up at Sango again; the enjoyment I was experiencing must have shown on my face. Her brows knitted together in a frown and she fixed me with the same glare recently bestowed on Inuyasha

The pressure on the back of my hand increased to a stinging sensation; Sango raised and then twisted the flesh causing acute pain. I must be some sort of masochist, all I had to do was let go of her legs and the pain would stop.

"Well, at least he didn't start hitting on her until she was feeling better." Kagome said exasperated.

"Miroku!" sputtered Inuyasha. "Try to control yourself would ya'!" With a deep sigh, I reluctantly let go.

Shippo's arrival put an end to any further discussion regarding Sango and me. His ballooned form floated towards us and Kagome rushed forward to catch the transforming kitsune falling from the sky.

"Tell us Shippo…what did you see?"

We turned and faced Shippo, waiting to hear of his findings, hoping it will lead us to our next encounter with Naraku. During the discussion, I noticed that (although duly reprimanded) one of my wandering hands remained in Sango's lap. Whether or not she was aware, I had no idea. I decided to be still, stay silent and take pleasure in the moment.

**A/N's: **I've written a couple of fanfics and even got some reviews. "Whoopee!" I really feel like part of the team now. Thanks to all of you!


	4. Perception

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha!

**Authors Notes:** I'll bet you guys thought I forgot about this fanfic; no way! Here is my version of episode 28 "Miroku Falls Into a Dangerous Trap", told from the Houshi's POV.

**Note:** italics are Miroku's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 4: Perception**

"**I will accept my death with grace, I will face my foe unflinchingly and I will die with honor." **

Hachi and I landed in front of Mushin's temple. I looked out and over the grounds, beyond the gates to a large crater. This was the grave of my father, his last stand before the cursed 'Kazaana' claimed him.

I was just a boy then, but remembered it as if it were yesterday. The strong forces of the wind and father's cries; I knew I could not help him, but I had to try. Stumbling from the temple, I ran as fast as my small legs would allow. I felt Mushin's arms draw me back and I watched in agony as my father's entire body was consumed by the void.

As fate would have it, I was here to delay the inevitable. Having injured 'my' Wind Tunnel, I was here to ask Mushin to repair the damage.

Entering the temple, I found Mushin asleep with a jar of sake under his arm.

"_Hmph, drunk as usual,"_ I said to myself.

I poked Mushin with my shakujou, "Wake up, you drunkard!"

He peered at me with one eye open, "Miroku, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"_What a welcome." _

"You won't live long if you keep drinking that way," I informed him.

I explained of my folly the day before. My Wind Tunnel was injured while pursuing, what I thought, was a beautiful woman. It turned out to be the trick of a giant mantis, orchestrated to steer me away from the others.

I extended my palm for Mushin's inspection. He gasped and his eyes grew large.

"It's too late… you are going to die tonight!"

I was shocked; I felt my heart drop to my feet. The first person I thought of was Sango. I would never look upon her face again. I was not surprised she was on my mind at a time like this; I guess it should have been my failure to end this curse, but it was not.

"Relax… " Mushin said chuckling, "… I'm only kidding."

**BONK! **

My lashing out was pure reflex, Mushin was now sporting a lump about the size of an egg on his head.

"You wanna get sucked in?" I asked reaching for my rosary beads.

Mushin was falsely contrite, but promised to stitch the Wind Tunnel to prevent it spreading. Getting up to gather the herbs and supplies, Mushin suggested an activity while I waited.

"Go and purify yourself," he said walking out, "God knows you need it."

He had no idea how true that was. I had visions of the young demon slayer since leaving that morning. Thoughts of her long, glossy mane; her beautiful, brown and sorrowful eyes had me missing her already. What was she doing now; was she wondering where I was? Was she dressed in that form fitting attire? A lecherous grin spread across my face; oh yes… purification was definitely, what I needed.

Later that evening, after Mushin had repaired the Wind Tunnel, I felt myself dozing from the medication. I knew I was delusional, but I welcomed the clarity of Sango's face in my mind.

"Did you take your medicine?" Mushin asked.

"Yes… just feeling a little groggy," I responded.

"Sleep," Mushin encouraged, "it will all be over soon."

"That's good, because I don't feel like dying just yet."

No, I did not plan to die; I was going to defeat Naraku, end this wretched curse and I was going to see Sango again. Not the image of her I carried in my mind, but the real Sango.

The effect of Mushin's medicine was extremely potent. The 'image' Sango was smiling and beckoning me; the real Sango would never do that. I responded to the image, moving closer. As I reached her, the soft smile disappeared and her eyes turned glacial.

"Wake up, hentai!" she shouted.

My eyes jerked open in time to see and barely avoid a hatchet coming my way. I flipped over onto my stomach and looked into the face my attacker… Mushin.

Demon aura surrounded him and seemed to ooze from the pores of his skin. There was every indication Mushin was possessed.

"You're not Mushin," I accused.

"I'm a demon worm charmer," it spoke, "Naraku promised me a jewel shard if I killed you."

I battled with the possessed monk and with the aid of Hachi, I was able to break free and escape. Hachi had to carry me, but he staggered under my weight. I could not be of help as the effects of the medicine given to me were paralyzing. I bade Hachi to go on without me.

A horde of demons had gathered above the temple and they spotted me. I had managed to crawl across the temple lawns to my father's grave. I leaned against the headstone and erected a barrier. As my condition weakened, so did my attempts at maintaining the barrier. I guess this was my fate.

One minute the demons were charging me; the next their remains were falling at my feet. As I looked up, the image of Sango appeared again. Complete in battle attire and standing tall and proud. One hand was on her hip and the other supported the Hiraikotsu. She wore sort of a half-smile, half-smirk, somewhat similar to…

"So… this is where you've been hidin', and you went and got yourself in trouble again too."

"Inu… yasha?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head; squinting, I tried to focus and recapture the vision.

"You could at least thank me for savin' your sorry butt!" Inuyasha stated standing before me. He mimicked the same pose as my image of Sango, but he carried the Tetsaiga.

Kagome and Shippo brushed past Inuyasha and surrounded me.

"How could you?" Kagome scolded, "We were so worried about you!"

"Why did you leave without telling us?" Shippo piped in.

I knew they were concerned and I appreciated that. However, all I wanted was to get a glimpse of the person who had dominated my thoughts and whose image had saved my life today. Where was she? Where was Sango?

I looked over and I saw the flaming paws of Kirara with Sango sitting astride. Cat and rider landed with grace and in perfect accord, nothing ever looked so beautiful.

"Are you injured, Houshi-sama?"

_Yes… that's Sango all right. She came for me." _

They all came… my friends came to make sure I was okay.

Everything was set to rights at the temple, with the help of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and of course Sango. Mushin, now exorcised of the demon was able to continue his doctoring to my Wind Tunnel.

As I laid on the futon, I could hear the hushed whispers of Kagome and Sango. I slowly opened my eyes.

"You're going to be fine," Kagome said, "the monk stitched up the Wind Tunnel."

I lifted the hand that contained the 'Kazaana' and I looked at it closely. Some day, if I did not defeat Naraku, I would bear the same fate as my father. I looked over to Sango, and gasped. Was this was the real one? I had to make sure.

"What's wrong, Mir…"

Sango's squeal cut short Kagome's question. Yes, she was real. I had confirmed it by caressing that delectable bottom of hers. I was in heaven and Sango decided to add stars.

**WHACK! **

I was sporting an egg size lump on the side of my head, similar to the one I had given Mushin earlier. Sango had nicely retaliated with a bucket to my cranium; nevertheless, it was worth it.

"I see you made a full recovery," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hm!" Mushin looks thoughtful, "Miroku's bloodline is to be feared."

* * *

**AN'S: **I may have gone overboard on the humor a bit, but I couldn't resist. Let me know in a review. Thank you all! Review responses are posted on my bio. Til' next chapter… 


	5. Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: **This segment is a combination of episodes #42 "Kagura's Dance Kanna Mirror" & #43 "TheWind Scar Fails". I usually write Miroku's parts with humor, but this is a serious issue. Please read, hope you enjoy and please, leave a review.

**Chapter 5: Answer **

"_**Being strong in life is not easy; overcoming uncertainties is difficult." **_

_We were all weary from the confrontation with Naraku. Inuyasha had been struck down by his own 'Wind Scar, Kagome had her soul sucked from her body and Sango was wounded by her own Hiraikotsu._

_The taijiya sat across from me as she recovered from her injuries. I wanted to speak with her, but she kept her eyes lowered to avoid mine. She had done this since Inuyasha agreed to stay one last night in the village to cease Koharu's tears. _

_I must admit, I was surprised when Koharu called out my name, ran to and embraced me. It was not until she began her tale of our acquaintance that I remembered her._

"Is something wrong?" I approached Inuyasha and Sango at the river.

"Miroku!" a young girl called out to me.

I looked over in her direction, my brow furrowed.

"It is you, Master Miroku!" She opened her arms wide and ran to me, "you've returned!"

Throwing herself into my arms, she continued. "Miroku, how I've missed you," she held tight.

"Uh… I take it we've met in the past," I said holding her at distance.

"I am Koharu," she cried expectantly with eyes shining, as if I should know.

"Koharu…" my mind searched for recognition, "… you don't say."

"For three long years I have waited," she said excitedly.

_Waited for what, I wondered. Whatever it was, the young girl seemed truly happy about it; I was not going to deflate her joy._

"Koharu!" I hoped I sounded convincing. "I almost didn't recognize you. How very providential meeting you like this." As I returned her hug, my mind still worked furiously to recall our encounter.

"That young girl is a friend of Miroku's?" I heard the surprise in Inuyasha's voice.

"More than just a friend judging by how nervous he looks," Kagome whispered back.

"Oh… yeah!" Shippo added.

_Sango was silent; I was afraid to look her way, but could imagine her expression. It appeared my past was catching up with me and at such a fragile point in our relationship. I had spent a great deal of time trying to have her comfortable with me, and this would surely set back my progress with the taijiya. _

_As Koharu told her tale of how we met, the situation did not get any better. Everyone listened as she informed us of her current dilemma. It seemed the young girl had caught the eye of the master of the oils, the family that had taken her in when her parents were killed. She ran away because the young master had tried to force himself on her. However, Inuyasha had dealt with the young lord and his henchman; Koharu would no longer have to worry. _

_The young girl continued her tale of how I came to her village to perform an exorcism and of our meeting. As she spoke, I began to recall the weary and disheveled waif I had encountered three years ago. I had offered her food, sat with her and we had a conversation. _

"So… your name is Koharu and how old are you?" I asked of her.

"I'm eleven," the child stated clearly.

"Are you?" I smiled at her forthrightness. "Koharu… would you consider having my children?"

Sango and Kagome gasped aloud at hearing this. "Um… is something the matter?" I asked innocently.

"You're disgusting!" Kagome shouted. "How could you lead an innocent girl on like that?"

"You lech!" Sango spat.

_It seemed a harmless enough question at the time, as I did not intend to put my words into action. I would be leaving soon and this young girl was left behind to endure the appointed hardships. Was I wrong to give her hope, to inspire her to dream of something more? _

Koharu responded, "It was the happiest day of my life."

This floored the two older girls, however, Kagome recovered first. "You'd better take responsibility for this!" she rounded on me.

"Right," and for Sango's benefit, I added. "Would it change matters if I told you I never laid a finger on the girl?"

"I find that a little hard to believe," Sango growled.

"Well… she 'was' still a child," I pleaded with her to believe me, but her eyes were hostile and she turned away. Throughout the rest of Koharu's tale, she avoided me.

_Koharu appealed to us… to me, to allow her to stay. The others awaited my answer and I remained silent. The child was already suffering and to deny her would surely be devastating, but I knew I must. Not only would her life be in constant danger, but it could also cause a permanent rift between Sango and me. _

_Unfortunately, it had already begun. We sat side by side and yet not one word was spoken between us. It was not until Inuyasha arrived and voiced his refusal to have Koharu accompany us that Sango acknowledged me._

"Still, we simply cannot abandon the orphan child," I heard her say.

_I sensed what Sango's feelings were at having this woman appear from my past, however, that did not stop her caring about the girl's plight. I marveled at her willingness to aid a young girl considered a rival for her attentions and my respect for the taijiya grew. _

_The next village we came upon, as promised, I spoke with the head elder. The man was most gracious; it was agreed that Koharu could stay with them. _

"I have spoken with the village elder," I announced as I approached the others. "Koharu," I pulled her to the side. "Come with me; would you?"

_As I led her down the hillside, I considered the best way to inform her we were leaving her behind. To have her stay would not have been fair to either of us, but I had to be cruel to be kind. I looked into her upturned face, her eyes beseeching me and I knew I had made the right choice. _

_Koharu's round face was quite pretty, but lacked the heart shaped exotica that was Sango's. Although Koharu's eyes were brown, they did not possess the intense golden lights reflected in the taijiya's orbs. Wisps of Koharu's baby fine dark hair peeped from under her sukaafu and I could not help but notice it did not shimmer with the lustrous sheen of the demon slayer's. I felt bad at comparing the two women, but I had to be honest. Koharu, at this time, was not what I desired. _

"Miroku," her young voice brought me out of my musings, "I cannot bear to be parted again after such a short time."

"Try to understand, Koharu," I said softly and sat with her, "I cannot guarantee that I will always be able to protect you in times of battle. You see, the demon I pursue is more formidable than any other."

_Pulling her into my arms, I visualized Sango. As I began to speak, I kept my eyes focused on the valley before me. It was easier this way… easier than looking into her eyes while my thoughts were of someone else. _

"Koharu, listen," I said gently. "You are about to commence on a new life in a new village. I know you must be afraid."

"_**Life itself is a frightening image for every human being." **_

"In my right hand," I informed her, "is a hole that is capable of drawing everything in its path into a void, a 'Wind Tunnel' if you will."

_I wished it were Sango in my arms… I wished it was to her that I told my fears and my fate, but it wasn't. There was only Koharu. _

"A curse was placed upon my family in my grandfather's time," I said passionately. "He and my father were eventually sucked up into the 'Wind Tunnels' of their own hands. In time, eventually, I too will be drawn into the nothingness of my own hand."

_Before that happens, I would like to feel Sango's lips upon mine. My evil hand would like grope and explore every contour of her statuesque body. And… maybe, if Kami allowed… _

_I stopped at that point, I dared to hope for anything more. Refocusing on the present, I continued my story. _

"Despite that," I spoke to the silent girl in my arms, "I made up my mind to use this terrible curse as my strength. The 'Wind Tunnel' allows a mere human, like myself, to take on demons. So… I've come to think my curse is also my greatest strength to battle against evil."

_I would; I vowed to fight our enemy and to end this curse. Mine was no longer a solitary battle; there was now Sango and the others. Although I had gained strength in numbers, Naraku had also. _

_Our nemesis had created two counterparts from his own flesh, Kagura – of the Wind and Kanna – the Void. It was our encounter with them that left us as we were now… defeated._

_I sat across from Sango and was saddened that, once again, she had been injured. However, this was her trade and in its own way suited her. I don't know why, but just having her beside me rejuvenated my body and enhanced my will to fight._

_Looking over at the lovely warrior, I sensed something special in the camaraderie we shared. At present, Sango and I were of one mind in our goal to defeat Naraku. I needed to end this curse and she needed to avenge her loved ones. There was no need to involve Koharu in this; Naraku already had enough victims to toy with._

_These were my thoughts as I scribed my goodbyes to Koharu. Maybe once Naraku was defeated and this curse ended, I would return for her. Lifting my head, I looked again to the now serene countenance of a healing Sango and surmised… maybe not._

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for the reviews and for your patience on awaiting the new installment: Otaku-SIG, mylovemiroku, Iggy-Essence of Angst, SlayerSango23, MormonMaiden, Lady of the West, TheWonderGuardian, kenkuma, kitana hallowseve, amylovestakuya, Deadtired, Gimpyslair, WhiteSerpent, Sango-Miroku-4ever and Reality. Enjoy!


	6. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Finally, an update! This posting shows a serious Miroku and is my rendition of anime episode #78 - 'Only you, Sango.'

I'd like to thank the readers who are currently still following this story. It's been almost a year and I do so apologize. A special thanks to: Iggy –Essence of Angst, mylovemiroku, Otaku-SIG, MormonMaiden, SangolovesLance, Lady of the West and Anaharath for the last reviews.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sacrifice **

"_**I knew from the very moment I saw you, only you could become my wife."**_

Sometime later, I would wonder how we came to be here. Sheltered from the rain, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I sat and listened to a proposition from the vassal of the Takeda clan.

While traveling and in pursuit of Naraku, we were accosted by a group of foot soldiers on the road. The vassal had requested an audience with us and we sought a place from the inclement weather to hear their request.

A humongous sum had been offered to exterminate a demon plaguing the Takeda compound. The fee was ten times what was normally paid for such services and I became wary.

The fact that our party was exclusively sought out, specifically requesting Sango with an extravagant fee seemed far too convenient. Although the amount could house and feed us for a time, I had subtlety encouraged the taijiya to decline the offer.

"**You cannot refuse!" **a voice boomed and I turned as man about my age entered the shelter.

A nobleman, I surmised; his clothes, bearing and mannerism indicated such. I watched as he pushed the gasa back from his head and flashed a bright smile in our direction. Immediately, I noticed his eyes were focused intently on Sango and my uneasiness grew.

"It's been far too long, Sango." The nobleman spoke with a suggestive quality and I frowned at what it could mean. Had he requested the taijiya, and if so, why?

"Do… ah… do I know you?" the taijiya asked.

It seemed Sango did not know this person or, rather, she did not remember him. I relaxed unaware that, until that moment, I had tensed. It was unused to hearing Sango addressed in tones of masculine interest.

"Look closer, Sango-chan," I heard Kagome whisper. "Doesn't he seem familiar?"

The taijiya still looked puzzled and I relaxed even more. If Sango could not remember this man, then he was insignificant.

"Well, I cannot blame her for not remembering; it _was _a long time ago," the nobleman said pleasantly enough, but I sensed his disappointment. Approaching her, he kneeled in front of the taijiya and clasped her hands.

"Come…" he entreated and I frowned again, "… let us retire to the castle where we can talk in leisure and get reacquainted with one another."

I first looked to Sango; her eyes were wide with surprise and she was actually blushing. As I looked towards the nobleman, there was a gleam in his eyes; one that I was quite familiar with. I then looked down to their clasped hands and watched the man's thumb brush enticingly over the back of her hand. That was also a gesture of which I was familiar. I had used it on plenty of occasions, but never with Sango.

Heading out of the shelter, the nobleman beseeched Sango to ride in the carriage he had provided, but she refused and continued with us on foot. Periodically, the nobleman would turn in the saddle of his mount and look her way.

As we walked, every now and then, I felt Sango's gaze, but I could not acknowledge it. I was trying to suppress the feelings, which had suddenly come to surface.

The feelings themselves were not sudden, just that I actually took the time to analyze them. From the first moment I laid eyes on Sango, I had felt a certain something between us. The more time we spent together, the more prominent these feelings and the more I fought them.

Sango was already suffering. The loss of her family, her home and discovering that her little brother was the revived dead; not to mention being used as tool for evil by the very one responsible for his death. That knowledge alone had almost broken her spirit.

Unconsciously, I had appointed myself her protector. There was something about this normally strong woman that I hated seeing her reduced to sorrowful tears, surges of anger and fear so overwhelming it threatened to consume her. However, I was being protective again… maybe, overly so.

With a sigh, I looked up as we passed through the castle gates. A few buildings were partially destroyed by the demon's attack and that put my mind at ease. There _was_ actually a youkai present; we only needed to exterminate it and then continue on our way. Somehow, I knew that I would feel much better once that was done.

* * *

Entering the castle, we were escorted to and seated in the main hall. The nobleman moved to the head of the room and even before he spoke, I had deduced that he was the lord of this manor.

"Please allow me to introduce myself," he began, as he took a seat. "I am Kuronosuke Takeda, lord of this castle."

I remained quiet as I listened to Kagome, Shippo and Sango. It seemed that the taijiya had suddenly remembered her acquaintance with Takeda-san.

"It has been six long years already…" Kuronosuke began his tale of his meeting with Sango. The two had met during an extermination here at the castle. He spoke of the demon terrorizing their compound those years ago, of his father hiring the Demon Slayers and, to his surprise, finding a skilled and competent young girl among the group.

Finally, he spoke of Sango. He described the taijiya as I saw her; in his words I sensed tenderness and affection, which caused an unfamiliar sensation in my chest.

Was I really foolish to believe that no other would notice Sango's beauty and feminine attributes? The taijiya was unaware that her commanding presence kept men at bay. She was not the socialite that Kagome was. Her interaction with others was minimal and she avoided calling attention to herself.

Not many knew that her heart was as big as the miko's although she did not wear it on her sleeve. I had observed her tears, her pain and, to me, she seemed the stronger for it.

In battle, she was as tenacious as Inuyasha and just as fierce. Sango was a magnificent fighter and I found her fascinating to watch. With her graceful moves, glittering brown eyes and, of course, with that form fitting uniform, the woman was a vision to behold. Having fought at her side on numerous occasions, I understood perfectly how Kuronosuke could compare her to a _'single white lily on the battlefield'. _

Lost in the nobleman's tale, I sensed what was coming. His desire for the taijiya was evident in his voice, but I knew Sango. Things did not bode well for the young lord if he planned to make advances, he had no idea of what she was cable.

"Enough of the past!" Kuronosuke's imperious tone roused me from my musings. "I will get to the point." Rapidly approaching Sango, the young lord kneeled in front of her and I almost felt sorry for the guy. Surely he did not plan to make a public declaration, I thought with a smirk; Sango would surely put him flat on his back.

"Sango…" Kuronosuke's voice was thick with masculine promise. "Slay the demon for us, and then… become my wife."

The proposal shocked me. Not that I felt Sango was unworthy of the young lord's offer, but it brought to surface feelings I thought I had successfully suppressed.

Indignation followed my shock, but it was quickly dismissed, as I had no right to feel that way. Sango was not my woman; I had made no claim to her, she was only my comrade and traveling companion.

Closing my eyes, I shut out Kagome's voice as she gushed over Kuronosuke's offer. I forced my body to relax as I sought solace through meditation. Sensing the taijiya eyes upon me, I delved deeper into my ruminations ignoring her questioning gaze and to compose my psyche.

* * *

Meditation had not helped. As I sat through dinner, Kuronosuke's proposal kept ringing in my ears. The selfish part of me did not want Sango to accept. I wanted to her to remain with us… with me, but maybe this was for the best. If anyone deserved normalcy in their lives, it was she.

"How come she gets the royal treatment?" I heard Inuyasha mutter and nod in Sango's direction.

"So, she got more food than us," Kagome stated and then reasoned. "What would you expect when the lord is trying to woo her?"

The miko was right. Kuronoske had definitely seen to it that Sango was treated like royalty. While we sat on simple mats, several fluffy pillows cushioned the taijiya's luscious bottom. Three serving tables were set before her and she had her choice of cuisine.

Prior to dinner, a servant had come by and had inquired about Sango's favorite dishes. As the taijiya blushed profusely, Kagome had readily provided the information they sought. All the while the miko watched me with a certain gleam in her eye; however, I failed to give her the reaction she wanted.

Sango and I were both silent throughout the meal. I sensed she was uncomfortable by Kuronosuke's attentions, but she deserved this and… so much more.

As my habit, flirting with the ladies always made me feel better and it put things into perspective. Rising from my seat, I approached the young serving girl, as she was about to leave the room.

"Wait… where are you going, Houshi-sama?"

I heard Sango's query, but ignored it. After introducing myself, I began chatting up the servant girl with my infamous line to follow.

"Would you consider bearing my children?"

From where I stood, I heard Sango fall from her tower of pillows.

"Surely you jest with me, itinerate monk," the servant girl tittered as she moved towards the shoji.

"No… no, not at all," I said and pursued her. The girl blushed prettily, but stepped over the threshold and closed the shoji separating us.

I must admit I felt a little better. That is… until I sensed a familiar battle aura at my back and instead of moving away from Sango, I made the mistake of turning to face her.

I cried out in pain even before her palm connected with my unguarded cheek. The impact knocked me back and sent me sprawling to the tatami mat. Thoroughly in pain, I was unable to enjoy a peek as Sango stepped over me, opened the shoji and stormed out of the room.

"What an idiot!" I heard Shippo say as I struggled to sit up and I realized that I was. While trying to assuage my own insecurities, I had neglected Sango's.

Kagome helped me to my feet, sat me back down and pressed a cup of tea into my hands. After a few sips and to save face I finally spoke.

"Good grief!" I mumbled with my face throbbing. "That hardly called for such brutality."

"Miroku," Kagome sighed. "You can't blame her for being jealous after you came onto that other woman," the miko said, meaning Sango.

"Yeah," Shippo piped in. "It's no wonder she was so angry."

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha spat. "It's not like she's never seen him at before. He practically flirts with anything that moves," he stated, meaning me.

"Well that's typical," Kagome shouted at the hanyou. "You just don't understand."

"Understand what, for instance!"

"Sango wants Miroku to stop her from accepting," the miko wailed.

"Accepting what?" Inuyasha looked confused.

At that moment, Kagome and I probably had the same thought. As I continued to sip my tea, I wondered if Inuyasha was really that dense. Was he ever mentally present during non-battle related topics?

Inuyasha was right about my flirting habits; however, he did not know why I chose that exact moment to do so. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt Sango, but I was hurting too… deep inside. I was torn between my own selfish desires and what was best for Sango.

Unlike Kagome, I did not think that Sango wanted me to stop her from accepting Kuronosuke's proposal, but I knew she _was _expecting something from me. Even if I were to interfere, what could I possibly offer in return?

As I sat drowning my sorrows in a cup of tea, I wished for something stronger; some plum wine or a flask of sake, maybe. So deep in despair, Kagome's high-pitched squeals startled me. Looking up, I found the miko twitching with delight and mumbling excitedly to herself. I almost spilt my tea as she jumped up suddenly.

"This plan is fail proof… now let's put it into action," she announced with a determined gleam in her eye.

I had no idea what was going on in Kagome's head, but I was sure I was not going to like the outcome. As she turned her gaze on me, I drew back in fright.

"Come on, Miroku!" she cried, reached down, grabbed my hand and hauled me to my feet. "We've got work to do!"

"Ah… Kagome!" I tried to wrestle out of her iron grip. For a little thing, she was amazingly strong. "Wha… what's going on?" I stammered, baffled by her behavior.

"Just hurry!" she laughed and literally dragged me from the room.

* * *

I was no stranger to being led around by giggling young women; however, this had a different quality. Although I took the occasional liberty of a pat to her rear, Kagome had become like a little sister to me. After understanding Inuyasha's feelings for the miko and my meeting Sango, I continued the act merely to keep up my façade and to annoy the hanyou and the demon slayer.

Finally, we stopped in the center courtyard and I noticed we were out of range of the hanyou's keen ears.

"Now…" I began testily, "… what's all the panic about, Kagome?"

"Isn't it obvious," she responded with a big smile on her face. "We've got to do something or Sango might accept Lord Takeda's proposal and wind up married."

Putting on my best stoic guise, I looked her straight in the eye and inquired, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course it's a problem!" Kagome glared at me. "You're not going to let it happen are you?"

"It's a decision that Sango has to make for herself and as far as I can tell, it's none of our business."

The miko's scowl deepened and then her brow cleared. "Hmmm." She considered me before continuing. "I guess you're right," she conceded. "After all, any woman is good enough for you. You have no fortune…"

I felt as if a blade had been plunged into my stomach.

"… no home…" she continued.

The blade plunged deeper.

"… and no status. You're just a flirtatious, itinerant monk."

The blade twisted inside my gut.

"Now… Lord Takeda, on the other hand, is young, handsome and rich," Kagome, continued. "He's hardworking, dedicated and with that kind of devotion, he's unlikely to stray to other women. A great catch that no girl would pass up; there's no question who's the most eligible bachelor."

Her tirade was met with silence; so tied up in knots, I felt as if I had committed the act of seppuku. My eyes were colder than Sesshomaru's as I stared down on her.

"Well… why so quiet?" Kagome asked smugly, unperturbed by my glare. "Oh, I'll bet you're nervous now."

Resorting to my mantra, I calmed myself. "Is that about all you wanted to say to me?" I inquired.

"Huh?"

"If so, then I will be on my way," I turned away from her. "I have something I would like to check on."

"Huh?" Kagome repeated stupidly, in Inuyasha like fashion. "Hey! Wait… Miroku!" she yelled out as I continued walking.

* * *

What Kagome had said was true. Although I knew it was part of her plan and that she meant well, the miko's words had cut deeper than any sword could have.

As my life had been shortened by Naraku's curse, I had been raised to live each day as if it were my last because it could very well be just that. A life like that did not include love or intimacy beyond the moment.

If I were to leave a legacy behind, it would be a woman (any woman) to bear my child and, hopefully, a son to continue his pursuit of the one who placed a curse upon his ancestors and I was content with that… until I met Sango.

The feelings that lay dormant inside of me were the reason I kept Sango at arms length. My constant flirting and roving hand kept a barrier between us. That was my intention, as I would never consider treating the taijiya with such callousness.

Strolling through the Takeda compound, I sought the area where the demon had last attacked. The damage was minimal and, again, I wondered about the youkai that had caused this.

Moving on, I encountered a room where scrolls were stored. Reading through the documents, I collected data on the dates and times the beast had attacked, trying to decipher a pattern.

Coming upon deep gorges in the ground left from the last incident, I kneeled to examine the markings. After the assessment, I deduced that the beast was huge with great strength. It took a lot of power to cause such damage done to the surrounding area; however, there was something strange… something I had yet to figure out.

Hearing footsteps, I looked up to find Sango and Lord Takeda taking a stroll. The taijiya walked a few paces behind the young lord; his head was held high and hers bowed acquiescently. They looked good together, I admitted reluctantly, but then Sango's radiance could compliment the dullest of men.

I rose as they passed by, but neither noticed me. As I watched them proceed, I sighed at the unfamiliar sensation of jealousy stirring from within. With a frown, I stood staring after them while trying to squelch my resentment for Kuronosuke when…

"**Busted!!!" **Avoice rang out.

Kagome erupted from the bushes behind me like a rabbit chased by a fox.

"I knew it! You _are_ jealous!" she tittered and slapped me soundly on the back. "Quit hiding your feelings and admit that you're in love with her!"

I almost experienced heart failure; the woman had scared me half to death by her outburst and the accuracy of her of announcement.

Kagome stood giggling, obviously pleased with her success while I stood wide-eyed at the revelation.

It was clear to me now; I _was_ in love with Sango and had been almost since the beginning. The taijiya had gradually worked her way into my heart. She had penetrated the barrier I had erected around myself and shattered my defenses, but even so… with Naraku's threat looming over me, I could never make her mine.

Kagome and I now discreetly followed Sango and Lord Takeda. The two walked to a small bridge on the compound and began talking. The miko and I also stopped and crouched behind the bushes to hear their conversation. I convinced myself that I was only there to indulge Kagome's whims; however, I found myself listening as intensely as she was.

"… I swore that the woman I chose to spend my life with would be someone I could love with all my heart and soul." Lord Takeda was saying to Sango and from where I kneeled, I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"But… why did you choose me?" the taijiya responded, truly baffled by his attentions and I smiled inwardly at her reticence.

"I may be the lord of the clan, but I am also an excellent judge of character." Takeda turned to Sango and took hold of her hands. I turned my head away from that particular scene, as I knew what was next.

"Sango… I love you." Kuronosuke's voice expressed his feelings. "I truly love you."

Another man had said the words that I could never say to Sango; words that would forever be locked away in my heart.

"I… am flattered…" Sango began and I felt the blade twisting in my gut again.

"… I am happy to hear how you feel…" the taijiya continued and my body, my emotions… everything inside of me went numb.

I had heard enough. The saying that 'eavesdroppers never hear anything good' must be true. Rising silently, I turned and solemnly walked away. Sango had decided to accept Kuronosuke's proposal. She would have a fine home and a faithful husband and I was happy for her. I was… I truly was; wasn't I?

Hearing Kagome's footsteps behind me, I schooled my face from melancholy into its usual jovial expression. "Wait… Miroku!" I heard her call out. By the time she reached me, I had regained my equilibrium.

"Why, Miroku… why are you going to let her go?" Kagome cried and stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

My eyes were kind as I looked down on her distressed face. No matter what she had said earlier, this young woman was just as concerned for me as she was Sango.

"If Sango's happiness is our primary concern," I began reasonably, "… shouldn't we allow her to make her own decisions."

"Huh?" Kagome produced another Inuyasha look.

"Sango's destiny was shattered by Naraku and now she must fight each day to survive. Suddenly, she has the chance to marry and settle down," I explained. "Which lifestyle do you think would bring her more happiness?" I asked pointedly and continued. "The answer is obvious."

Looking into her dark orbs, I understood what she was feeling. Although the answer was obvious, it did not erase the emptiness I felt. Defeat registered in Kagome's eyes, but only for a second.

"No!" She shook her head in denial. "No… wait!" she wailed in anguish.

"It might not be clear to you now, but maybe one day you will understand, Kagome-chan." With a sympathetic smile, I stepped around her and continued down the courtyard. I had almost made it to the end of the path, when the miko cried out again.

"But… what about Sango's feelings, Miroku? What about what Sango wants?"

* * *

I stayed to myself the remainder of the afternoon. I could not go near Kagome, as I would probably cave in to her schemes once again. I could not talk with Inuyasha; the hanyou had his own problems with women, making mine meager in comparison. Kirara would listen attentively and I could probably expect a sympathetic meow from our youkai companion, but she could not answer my questions. As far as Shippo was concerned, I was sure I would receive no sympathy from the kitsune; therefore, I did not bother.

As I sat on engawa facing the main courtyard, I looked up at the moon overhead with the taijiya dominating my thoughts. I recalled every expression on her lovely face, reflections in her beautiful brown eyes and recorded them to memory. Sometime soon, I would lose her; I would lose Sango forever.

Hearing someone approach, I turned to see the object of my preoccupations coming my way. Noticing me, Sango stopped. Our eyes met briefly and I flashed her my brightest smile; one, I noticed, she did not return. I saw her sigh and with her gaze avoiding mine, she continued down the engawa. I stood to face her and we moved towards each other.

As a future bride, Sango appeared extremely despondent. However, she had accepted Kuronosuke's proposal and I could only give her my blessing. As we passed each other, I whispered…

"_**I wish you happiness!" **_

I heard her gasp softly and sensed that she had turned to me; however, I continued down the engawa without looking back. There was nothing else I could say… nothing else I dared say.

"_**The demon has come!!!" **_

One of Takeda's foot soldiers called out and the timing could not have been better. To see the taijiya looking so unhappy tugged at my heart. As I was no stranger to women, I knew how Sango felt about me. If there was no Naraku, no curse and no revenge to be had, there was no doubt this woman could make me forget all others. But… that was not the case and I only desired Sango's happiness.

The taijiya entered her rooms to change into battle gear, as I turned and headed in the direction the foot soldier indicated. I arrived to see Inuyasha brandishing the Tessaiga, Kagome equipped with her yumi and a humongous bear youkai towering over the courtyard.

"Inuyasha!" I called out.

"It's about time," Inuyasha spat on my arrival. "Don't matter," the hanyou boasted. "I'll take care of that demon with one swipe of my sword."

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha, and let me handle this," Sango stated as she joined us.

"What's the problem?" he barked. "I can handle that little demon on my own."

"Slaying that thing is my job," the taijiya stated forcefully. "Besides… I wouldn't mind blowing off a little steam right now."

I sensed Sango's anger and it was confirmed as I felt the heat from her battle aura. I heard Inuyasha's meek, "Uh… okay," and saw him take a step back as he too noticed her fury.

"What happened?" Kagome snapped at me, also keying into her friend's anger. "Did you say something to her?"

"Ah… no, nothing in particular," I managed to get out before Sango, with a war cry, charged into battle.

I held my breath as the youkai beast's powerful paws bore down on the taijiya. She crouched low and its blow flew over her head. I continued to watch in awe as Sango solitary took on the bear youkai. If I thought I had seen her look passionate in battle in the past, it was nothing compared to now.

"Boy!" Shippo gasped. "I've never seen Sango so fierce."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed; amazed, as was I, at the taijiya's performance. "I don't think it's a person in this whole wide world that could defeat Sango right now," the hanyou added.

He was right. Our comrade was definitely in her element and she was nothing short of spectacular. Like Inuyasha, I could only stand on the sidelines and watch. Suddenly, I wondered if Sango was upset with me. If she was, I was glad it was the demon subject to those flurries of kicks and punches, instead of me.

"Don't come crying to me," Kagome said at my side, as if reading my thoughts. This only produced a gulp and a sweat drop.

"This will finish you off!" I heard Sango shout and it broke through my musings. The Hiraikotsu barreled into the demon knocking it to the ground and the beast lay unmoving as the taijiya lifted her arm. Obedient as Kirara, the weapon spiraled through the air and returned to its mistress.

"She did it!" Kagome cried. "Way to go!"

As Sango turned to us, she gave an exhausted, but satisfied smile and I sensed her resolve as she stepped forward. Before I could wonder at what that smile meant, I noticed the demon's paw twitch and realized he was not dead yet. So engrossed with Sango's battle, I failed to comprehend the beast had not disintegrated as usual.

With a low growl, the bear youkai rose and raised its massive paw aiming straight for Sango. Without hesitation, I raced to protect the woman I loved.

Using my body as a shield, I came between my love and the youkai's intended blow. As I grabbed onto Sango, I felt its claws sink into the flesh of my arm before I jumped clear. Airborne, I held my precious cargo close to chest, feeling her heartbeat mingle with mine. We landed and, reluctantly, I set her on her feet.

"Houshi-sama?" She touched my arm. Feeling me flinch, she pulled her hand away and noticed the blood on her fingers. She gasped as she turned to me.

"You miscalculated, Sango," I said breathing heavily and tried to produce a smile as I clutched my injured arm.

"While watching you fight," I informed her, "I realized this demon is actually a ghostly spirit seeking vengeance. It cannot be destroyed in the usual way."

The beast growled again and we, simultaneously, turned to face it. Sango withdrew her wakizashi; I removed ofudas from my robe and stepped forward.

"I will now exorcise this demon!" I proclaimed and tossed the spiritual notes.

With the ofudas plastered to its body, the beast let out a roar. Sango and I stood as the demonic aura was dispersed and the figure began to dissipate. The bear youkai was gone and this was finally over, or was it?

* * *

I awoke the next morning stiff and in pain, but I was determined to leave here today. The rain had returned and the foul weather reflected my mood. This was it… this was where I left the woman I loved behind. This was for the best, I told myself for the hundredth time… this was best for Sango.

I dressed hurriedly and headed to the main hall. As I entered the room, I saw Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo awaiting my arrival. There was no sign of Sango and Kirara and I had no doubt the neko youkai would remain here with her mistress.

"I would like to thank you all for your assistance," Kuronosuke began from his position at the head of the room. "I wish you well in your endeavors and…"

The young lord's speech was cut short as Sango, with Kirara perched on her shoulder, entered the room. Much to my surprise and Kuronosuke's, the taijiya was dressed for traveling with the Hiraikotsu strapped to her back.

"As I was saying…" The young lord turned back to us and continued past the lump in his throat. "I wish you well in your endeavors and much success." The young lord turned to the taijiya and we both saw her lift her chin determinedly. I, as well as Kuronosuke, knew what that meant and I heard him sigh. "I shall personally escort you to the castle gates," he said softly and for her benefit.

* * *

We all stood quietly with the rain falling down upon us as Sango and Lord Takeda spoke privately a short distance away. I ignored Kagome's glances as they darted between Sango, the young lord and me.

Did she think I would deny a lovesick man his last moments, did I have that right? No… I answered myself with a semblance of modesty; I did not. The two should be allowed their parting words without interruption; therefore, we stood and waited.

* * *

Our group was quiet as we moved steadily down the muddy road. The rain pelted down on my bare head and, unlike earlier, I basked in its glory. A small part of me felt sorry for Lord Takeda, while the greater part was elated that Sango was still with me… with us. Just a few steps behind, I could feel the woman's eyes boring into the back of my head.

Finally, about a mile from the Takeda castle, Kagome finally spoke.

"Miroku-sama," the miko began. "What happened to your umbrella hat?"

"I've got it!" I smiled and held it up for her to see. "The strap is broken, I'm afraid," I informed her and continued my trek. I was finally at peace; the gut wrenching moments were behind me now.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. I looked up to find the umbrella shielding me. I turned and looked down into Sango's exotic brown eyes and blushing countenance.

"Thank you," I mumbled softly and then smiled at having her near.

Her eyes expressed so clearly the words that neither of us could say. Although I would have allowed her to marry Takeda-san, I had never once doubted her feelings for me. Grabbing hold to the umbrella, I allowed my hand to brush lightly against hers before resuming our stroll.

Walking at Sango's side, I realized how much I would have missed her. Our shoulders, arms and hips brushed against each other in a sensuous rhythm along with the familiar jangle from the rings of my shakujo. I was too content and, with each step, becoming more aroused by the sensations.

"How is your wound?" the taijiya asked tentatively.

"Fine," I responded, trying to reel in my emotions.

"Um… Houshi-sama…" she began.

"I'm glad," I interrupted her softly, but stared straight ahead. I had to give Sango something, after all, I owed it to her. "It turns out we will be able to continue our journey together."

She turned from me, but not before I saw that shy smile. Whatever her reason, Sango wanted to be with me and I… with her. It did not matter that I was a lecher, fabricator, a womanizer; the taijiya saw something in me that most overlooked and I felt worthy of her feelings.

We walked in a comfortable silence and I thought of Naraku. I was more determined now than ever to find the self-proclaimed hanyou. If I was to ever able to procure any normalcy in my own life, I must first defeat him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the contentment on Sango's face as she walked at my side. Even though I enjoyed having her there, even though I felt she belonged, I was duty bound to put us back on an even keel.

My hand… that cursed hand skimmed across Sango's waist and continued down to cup that delectable bottom. I heard her gasp aloud before rounding and slapping me senseless.

I howled in pain, but I also welcomed it. To know that she was still here to deliver that infamous reprimand made my heart flutter. I hit the ground hard; my robes were now thoroughly soaked and muddy, but I could not have been happier.

With a toss of her head, Sango stormed off down the road. Inuyasha produced a grunt; Kagome moaned her disappointment and Shippo sniffed with disapproval.

As I sat nursing my sore cheek and chuckling to myself, the most amazing thing occurred. Sango erupted into a fit of giggles. The rare, tinkling sound radiated into the air and the sun broke through the clouds. I turned at that moment to witness the miracle and I took it as a sign of hope.

I did not know where our journey would lead us or what to expect after it was over. I did not know if we would defeat Naraku, save Kohaku or if I could rid myself of this cursed 'Kazaana'. I only knew that Sango was with _me _and, for now, that was enough.

To be continued…


End file.
